If Cassie Chose Nick
by wiccanvampire17
Summary: Cassie likes Nick Adams still her soulmate but she stays with Nick with a few extras
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just to let you all know this is my first time posting on fanfiction so bear with me please review, even if it's a bad review it'll help me. Anyway, this is very similar to the books, I've just added some tweaks and I hope you like them oh and I've changed Cassie's look and taste of music so just warning you. I've made her cool. But just in her looks. Anyway read, enjoy and review. Thanks.**

**(**_**This is picking up the day after her initiation)**_

It was Cassie's first meeting, besides last night. She felt strange. Considering she found Kori's body, felt the dread of never being in the club, being kidnapped in the middle of the night, being initiated into the club, being told she was a witch and discovering that the boy she was in love with in fact belonged to her best friend – her adopted big sister, she was doing pretty darn well.

Last night was embarrassing. When they had kidnapped her she was wearing short shorts and a long sleeved black top as her pyjamas, so all together short shorts, black long sleeved top, no bra, messy hair and no make-up, not a good look.

No one should have seen her like that, not that anyone cared, only Sean. Sean's a nice guy but a bit of a pervert. Cassie hated the fact he kept his eyes on her bare legs.

Nick's embrace was sexless unfortunately. She liked Nick.

She might be in love with Adam, but she liked Nick, she could love him. Was it possible to love to people at the same time?

Anyway, I might be in the club now, but I don't feel I belong. Kori was meant to be here not me! I don't belong here I'm not even a full witch! Could she possibly leave the club? She was in, but if it got to much, could she leave?

Her eyes past from one member to the other, knowing that most of these members regretted Cassie being in the club. Chris and Doug Henderson for one, their baby sister Kori, was meant to be here, not Cassie. Deborah – Nick's cousin – for another hated her. She disturbed the ritual by saying, _'I still don't think she's one of us, I don't think she ever can be'_. She had a point. But how can Cassie tell her own feelings about their decisions?

Suzan followed Deborah through anything so she probably hated Cassie too. And she couldn't trust Faye as far as she could throw her so the hating was reversed on that one.

Nick, well Nick didn't show any emotions so she didn't know about him.

Melanie was right before. Cassie was a puppy off the street. And she always will be.

_Okay, stop it! Your depressing yourself!_

Cassie's eyes rested on Adam's, he was holding Diana's hand which sent a pang through Cassie's stomach and heart. She shook her head. Cassie made a vow last night, to never let Diana – or even Adam – know about what happened at Cape Cod and to never let them know how she felt.

She would try and never be alone with Adam either, and to never, ever look into those blue-grey eyes or she'll melt.

Shaking back to reality she listened to the voices around her and the music playing in one ear.

Everyone was tense and on edge, they were talking about Black John's Crystal Skull. Last night Cassie could feel the darkness emanating from it, did anyone else feel it? She didn't want to say anything just in case she said the wrong thing.

They were talking about purifying the skull. What the...? She didn't have a clue what they were saying, didn't understand any of it. _Just focus on the music, try and get your mind off the meeting, off Adam, off everything._ She told herself.

Cassie was wearing her favourite outfit, black converse, black skinny jeans, and a Paramore top with a thin black Ed Hardy jacket, this outfit made her feel very comfortable and safe. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail her fringe hanging where it was cut and black nail varnish.

She looked like someone who could handle herself, someone who was as scary as Deborah or even Nick but she was gentle inside.

A song called 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds To Mars played in her ear, she couldn't help but tap her foot to the beat.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Nick was making his way towards the door, or was it towards the door? No it was definitely her, why her? Her body tensed and her heartbeat increased. Suddenly the thought she had earlier on occurred to her again.

_Was it possible to love two people?_

Nick reached out to her, no not her, her spare earpiece that was hanging on her shoulder. He sat next to her and listened to the song.

_Stay calm, be cool. Breathe._

He seemed impressed by her choice of music. His face still expressionless, only his eyes show his emotions.

'Didn't expect you to be a fan of this type of music', he kept the earpiece in.

'There's no type of music, it's just music, anyway did you ever think that what you expect doesn't always happen', Cassie avoided his gaze, everyone's gaze, staring at the wall opposite.

He chuckled once his face still impassive when she glanced at him.

'I misread you', he stated.

'Your not the only one', she whispered, but he had heard her. The song finished and My Chemical Romance's 'Teenagers' started.

He sat by the side of her and listened to the song's but they didn't talk again through that meeting. Faye had won the argument and they were going to try and activate the skull on Friday night.

Throughout their conversation everyone glanced at Nick's new position and Faye looked mad and that made Cassie remember, Nick and Faye's little 'arrangement'. Suddenly she thought of her body at the foot of the cliff steps just like Kori's flashed before her eyes. It would not be good to anger Faye.

**Well that's it for chapter one, this kind of went on a bit but I hope you liked it and please review, I've got loads more to write but I need you guys to review first I'm going to at least wait until I have 2 reviews to carry on I'm enjoying showing you guys this so please review and I shall carry on.**

**Merry Part**

**Wiccanvampire17 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, well I know I said I wouldn't write anymore because someone stole my first chapter but I really don't care anymore so on I go with chapter 2 hope you like it.**

**I've skipped a few parts this is Cassie's feelings on Faye so this is in Chapter 1 The Captive Part 1.**

Faye now owned her. There was nothing she could do about it.

The moment between Adam and Cassie was caught by Faye's 'friends'.

Now she had Cassie by a string like a puppet. She could move Cassie in whatever way she wanted.

And Cassie was trapped.

Faye didn't understand! Adam and Cassie made an oath not to be alone, to keep away from each other as much as they could. And to not betray Diana. The girl they both loved.

And now Faye was using Cassie to get the Crystal Skull.

Making her way to Diana's, she was a little jumpy, everywhere she looked she saw Faye's laughing evil face.

She was late when she got to Diana's yellow Victorian house. This wasn't a normal meeting because there was only half a circle there, all the good people.

But she wasn't good. She wasn't evil. She didn't know what she was.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short I will try and write the next chapter a little longer. Please review.**

**Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go Chapter 3, This is Chapter 4 The Captive Part 1. Enjoy !**

The meeting was outside today in the front of the school. Everyone was there including Nick. Nick and Cassie hadn't spoken much since the last time they had shared her iPod. Perhaps he would today? Hopefully. She needed to get her mind off of things.

Raj, Adam's German shepherd jumped up on her his front feet on her shoulder's.

Raj was licking her face, trying to pull him off she ended up hugging him instead.

Everyone made a statement of Raj not liking new people but how did he accept Cassie so easily?

She shrugged the answer off, although she ended up saying a joke. Faye knew better.

But because of their deal – her blackmail – she kept her mouth shut for the first time.

She sat down opposite Diana and drew her knees to her chest leaning against the rock behind her.

Today she was wearing red skinny jeans and a black and white striped long sleeved top, black converse and again her black Ed Hardy jacket. Her hair flowed straight down her back.

She turned on her iPod and put one earpiece in and let the music run through her brain and try and untangle the mess it was in.

An old song by the Rolling Stones played, it was called 'Laugh I Nearly Died'. What a song to listen to when we were discussing the death of our principal and once again the Crystal Skull.

This subject was really starting to bug her. Why did they have to talk about it? Why did they have to activate it in the first place?

It was all Faye's fault? Now it would be all Cassie's fault. She had one week to find the Skull or Faye would tell Diana.

And Diana would fall apart never trust her or Adam again, the coven would be torn apart and Cassie would be alone. Again.

Nick made his way towards her again, making her heart thud. And just like before he sat next to her and listened to the music.

She glanced at him sideways and said, 'glad you like the music'.

The corner of his mouth lifted for one instant and then fell again but he didn't say anything.

She thought, _one day I will make him smile properly. _

Joining into the conversation figuring what could have possibly happened to Kori and Mr Fogle, she caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. It was only quick glances but every glance made her heart swell, her blood surface her cheeks and her breathing quicken.

_Was it possible to love two people?_

Looking at everyone around her, they were all so confused by as she was. He was so mysterious, so unexpected.

Faye looked furious.

What if her next blackmail was to stay away from Nick?

**Sorry I know that went on a bit but I hope you liked it Chapter 3 shall be up as soon as possible thank you. XX **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go Chapter 4, this is Chapter 6 The Captive Part 1 in the books.**

Homecoming. With Adam. Diana was sick, so she begged Cassie to go with Adam. She didn't want Faye to go with Adam. Cassie couldn't blame Diana.

But Cassie didn't want to go at all, never mind with just Adam, she didn't want to go period. Dances weren't really her thing.

But she was in Suzan's now and they had given her a complete makeover. No black aloud. A silver dress and silver high heels. _High heels! _Her balance wasn't that good as it was! It would be even worse with heels. And no black nail vanish. Pink nail vanish. Cassie hated pink. She thought it was the worst colour ever invented. But that was her opinion.

But when Cassie looked in the mirror, she had to admit she had been completely transformed, she looked beautiful. But it still wasn't her. _It's only one night, _she thought. She thanked all of them for helping transform her.

Adam and Cassie were awkward with each other. They almost kissed in the middle of the dance floor. They knew then that they could never dance together. Cassie wanted to leave to get out of here now! _I'm doing this for Diana, _she reminded herself.

Nick was there Cassie hadn't expected Nick to turn up to a dance, Faye tried to lead Nick away from a short blonde outsider, but he threw her one of his gold glances and shrugged off her clasp on his arm.

Cassie had the sudden urge to cheer. _Was their deal off? And if so, do I dare ask him to dance_? She thought to herself.

When Cassie agreed with herself that she would ask him, boys were turning up out of nowhere asking her to dance. She didn't refuse them, she would feel bad either wise. Jeffrey Lovejoy was the first.

She said 'no' to the last guy, she was fed up of dancing.

But one last dance with Nick would be worth it. She searched for him. But she couldn't find him. _Where was he?_

She found Laurel and Suzan standing on the edge of the dance floor, she made her way towards them. _Perhaps they knew where Nick was? _She reassured themselves.

When she reached them they were asking questions before she could ask her own.

But at last, Cassie did, 'Where's Nick?'

They looked bewildered at her strange, upfront question.

Laurel shook her head, 'no', but Suzan – naturally – 'Why do you want to know?'

'Can't a girl ask?' Cassie answered simply, it was sort of on the defensive side and way to obvious, heightening their suspicion.

Laurel and Suzan exchanged a look that Cassie couldn't place.

Suzan said 'Do you have a crush on him or something?'

Blushing and ducking her head shaking it in a 'no', Cassie knew they knew.

Suzan was about to protest but Sean came to ask her to dance.

Cassie had never been happier to see Sean, she could kiss him. But she wouldn't. And she said no to the dance using the excuse of going to find Deborah and the Henderson's for Suzan's lipstick.

**You know what happens next she finds Jeffrey's body... anyway sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer review please XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, The real book, Chapter 8 The Captive Part 1.**

The Halloween dance was coming up in two weeks time and Cassie didn't have a date. She didn't want one.

She didn't want anyone coming up and asking her to dance either.

Cassie needed needed someone who couldn't care less, who wouldn't try to kiss her.

Nick was the perfect guy.

He didn't find her interesting in any way. Unfortunately.

Plus she really wanted to go with him. She really liked him.

_Was it possible to love two people?_

Perhaps if they went together, he would show interest.

But it didn't exactly end up like that.

She was so nervous that she avoided the question she was trying to ask.

Cassie ended up having Nick scream and was angry at her.

She knew at that moment, Cassie would never speak to him again.

**Okay now this one was really short. Very sorry. I am in the middle of writing Chapter 6, it is turning out quite long and there is drama I promise anyways review please. Thank you. XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay big promises for this chapter hope you'll like it and don't forget to review! This is Chapter 3 The Captive Part 2. Here goes...**

Cassie was so upset, she wanted to die.

Cassie had argued with Diana, she was also responsible for killing Jeffrey Lovejoy. _She was evil! _Nick hadn't gone anywhere near Cassie, not even when she had her iPod playing. He stayed away. She didn't know what hurt worst that he got angry at her or the fact that he wouldn't enjoy music with her anymore.

Cassie had completely lost him, her heart felt shattered.

Should she try again?

Yes.

Once again, Cassie found herself heading for Nick's garage.

Breathing unsteadily and shaking.

_What if he says no?_

_Then you just breathe, act cool and pretend you don't care, _She told herself.

She felt as if there was a battle going on inside her, her heart and mind arguing on what she should do.

Mind – _Go home you don't want to upset him further._

Heart – _Give him time to come around and then tell him your feelings._

Mind – _No, she should go home and leave it there, forget about him._

Heart – _No, she should tell him her feelings for him._

_Shut up both of you! I am going to see him now and sort it out! _That silenced the both of them.

The car looked the same as last time. Skeletal.

Nick was lying underneath a bottomless table which was holding an engine. Well at least Cassie thought it was an engine.

He saw her feet and she watched as his gaze travelled up.

He scooted out from underneath the bottomless table, he didn't say anything, just stared at her.

His hair was spiky with sweat. He looked stunning. Heart thudding rapidly. She focussed her eyes on his t-shirt and asked the dreaded question.

'Are you going to the Halloween dance tomorrow?'

There was a long, long silence while he studied her face.

'No', he answered.

She felt as if the earth had fallen beneath her. Cassie stared at his face, tried to be cool and say 'okay', but it came out shaky.

Cassie was stupid to think she had a chance. She was just about to turn and leave when he said...

'I don't see why you wanted to know in the first place, It's got something to do with Conant, doesn't it?'

She tensed, 'Adam? What are you talking about? What could my asking you to a dance have to do with Adam?' She said but she could feel the blood rise to her face.

Nick was nodding, I thought so. You've really got it bad. And you don't want him to know, so your looking for a substitute, right? Or are you trying to make him jealous?'

Cassie's face was burning now, but not just of embarrassment but of anger.

It bubbled inside her until she couldn't hold it any longer and she burst.

'For a start I asked you, because I happen to like you!'

He just stared. Cassie stalked right up to his face – he didn't flinch – and carried on.

'Or liked, because how could I like a cold hearted snake!'

With that she stomped out. She heard him call her name but she didn't care. Cassie kept walking.

'Cassie!' He called she screamed over her shoulder, 'Go away Nick!'

Half the windows on Crowhaven Road were open, she didn't care if anyone heard.

She was fed up of everyone and everything, including herself.

He didn't follow, she kept walking until she reached the beach.

Cassie sat on the rock and stared out to the ocean.

Cassie had the thought that if she walked and walked without stopping, it would all be over.

No more pain, no more confusion, no more wanting someone and can't have them, no more blackmail, no more arguing, no more anything.

No one would miss her when Faye told them.

She would miss them, but they wouldn't miss her.

Would she feel anything where she would go?

It still seemed an intriguing idea.

Could she really do it? End her in life? She did it to somebody else. Could she end her own misery?

Yes.

She picked up her diary – which she carried everywhere with her – she wrote her last entry...

_**To the Circle,**_

_** By the time you read this, I'll be dead hopefully.**_

_**I figure you won't miss me. Not by the time you read this.**_

**_Anyway. If you have read the diary from August 23__rd__ you'll know. But if you haven't I'll say everything now._**

_** Okay, here goes.**_

_** Most of you will know, I met someone over the summer in Cape Cod.**_

_** I didn't know his name.**_

_** I wrote a poem about him, Faye, Deborah and Suzan know it but the rest of you don't so here goes,**_

**_ 'Each night I lie and dream about the one, who kissed me and awakened my desire, I spent a single hour with him alone __and since that hour, my days are laced with fire'._**

_** He was Adam. I didn't know that I saw him at my initiation.**_

_** You might have noticed I acted strange.**_

_** Anyway that's how Raj is so familiar with me.**_

_** When Adam and I met in Cape Cod, we were connected by a silver cord or at least that was what it looked like.**_

_** I had no idea Adam was Diana's boyfriend.**_

_** I didn't even know him.**_

_** After my initiation I tried to avoid him the best I could. But on the night that we performed the skull ceremony and he took me home. I tried to give him back something of Diana's that he gave to me when I helped him back in Cape Cod.**_

_** I acted as cool as I could but he saw through it.**_

_** I didn't have a choice but to tell him I was in love with him. But I knew it was wrong. And I fought as hard as I could to stop it.**_

_** But we ended up kissing because of the silver cord.**_

_** Afterwards we made a blood oath to never be alone together again.**_

_** The next day Faye wrote me a letter to go over to her house but not to tell anyone.**_

_** And so I did. Stupid me. She had saw us and has been blackmailing me ever since.**_

_** She told me that she would tell Diana and it would kill her and break the coven.**_

_** I didn't and never wanted to hurt Diana. So I agreed.**_

_** She persuaded me to steal the skull, she said she wanted to look at it, and again I believed her. I am such an idiot.**_

_** When I found it I realised I couldn't give it to her**_**. ****_But she took it anyway because she followed me._**

_** She released more of the dark energy. And it killed Jeffrey Lovejoy. So it's all my fault. I want it to be over before Faye asks me for anything else. **_

_** Diana, please, please forgive Adam, it wasn't his fault. It doesn't matter if you don't forgive me because I'll be gone. But please, please, forgive Adam.**_

_** I want you both to be happy.**_

_** And as for the rest of you, you guys are awesome. **_

_** As for Faye I hope you burn and die horribly.**_

_** As for Nick. I know I called you a cold hearted snake but I only said that because I was upset. I really like you. In fact I think I'm in love with you. **_

_** Anyway, thanks for everything.**_

_** Goodbye.**_

_** Love Cassie x. **_

Leaving the diary open on the page with the pen in the middle so they would find it, she unfastened her shoes and removed her socks and unzipped her jacket.

Standing up stepping on to the sand feeling it squidge between her toes, heart pounding in every part of her body Cassie slowly walked toward the edge of the water letting it lap at her feet. Taking a deep breath she started to walk. The water was cold as ice as it soaked through her jeans in an instant. The cold water reached her knees. Cassie's legs were numb with cold.

Cassie's face was streaked with tears as she mentally said goodbye to everyone and everything.

The water was at her stomach now, when someone started calling her.

'Cassie! Cassie! What the hell are you doing!'

**Sorry to leave you like this but I haven't had a chance have a cliffhanger yet but here you go Chapter 7 will be up soon. XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, well I'm really sorry that this is so late, but I have been so busy lately, hectically busy, so I am sorry, I'm not going to explain because you have already waited months for this chapter I'll only tell you I had a bit of a writers block aswell and what was really weird was ideas just came to me in the middle of my Ethics lesson so here you go, Chapter 7 enjoy and please review.**

'Cassie, what the hell are you doing!'

Nick.

_Hurry Cassie! _She screamed at herself she ran as fast as she could as the tide pushed against her trying to get her back to shore.

'Cassie stop!' There was splashing behind her, then arms encircled her waist and pulled her back.

She gripped the hands at her stomach and pried them away, well she tried to, Nick was too strong and because Cassie was fed up of everything she was weak.

She cried out in frustration, 'let go Nick!' He was pulling her back to land.

'No way', he answered just as frustrated as she was.

She growled at him, 'what do you care?'

She kicked and punched at him giving him as much grief as she could, 'Cassie, don't be childish now.' He hadn't flinched at her attack on him, emphasizing how strong Nick was.

Her legs hit cold air, her arms and legs became slack and cold shivers broke through her body.

Nick took advantage of this, and swung her up into his arms, bridal style.

She wanted to complain but she couldn't bring herself to, she wanted to cry at her failed suicide attempt.

And so she did.

'Shh, Cassie', Nick tried to comfort her.

He placed her by her things but still held onto her, rubbing her back in comfort, his head rested on her shoulder facing Cassie's diary.

_The diary! _If Nick saved her she didn't want anyone to know anything. Especially Nick.

She quickly and roughly untangled herself from Nick's embrace pushing against his chest, she flung herself at the diary and pushed the pen away, snapping the diary shut, she slumped against the rock.

She could feel the waves hit her, it was just like getting off a rollercoaster and still feeling it afterwards.

She slowly turned so she could face him.

He was staring at her with wide eyes, there was some sort of emotion behind them. Hurt? She could never tell with Nick. She shuffled towards him and placed her hand on his cheek trying to decipher what was wrong with him.

At first he closed his eyes at her touch, when he opened them there was an emotion she had never from him before, or from anyone. But what was it? Just as she was about to understand it, it was gone and the old Nick was back. The cold Nick. The one she didn't like. Well, she did, but not as much as the _real_ Nick.

She dropped her hand as if shocked by the sudden change of emotion. And she was. Where had the real Nick gone?

Cassie shoved back from him until her back hit the rock behind her, trying to get away from Nick as far as she could in the limited space.

Cassie couldn't stand the silence any longer so she broke it by saying, 'go on lay it on me'.

That was all the introduction Nick needed before he burst out in annoyance, 'Why Cassie? What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to do what I think you were trying to do? What's wrong with you? And, what is in that diary you don't want me to see?'

When he finished ranting, she took a deep breath and answered his questions one by one.

'First, personal reasons, second, I was thinking about my personal reasons and was annoyed and upset by them, third, yes I was trying to kill myself, fourth, everything is wrong with me, and lastly, if I closed my diary on you I obviously don't want you to know so that was a stupid question'. Cassie sighed and looked down at her intertwined fingers.

'What personal reasons?' He pressed.

She puffed out a sigh of annoyance, 'if it was personal reasons, would I tell you what they were? The word 'personal' means me not me and you', she said in a narky voice.

He nodded and his eyes flashed towards the diary, his fingers twitched.

Cassie moved toward it, 'don't even think about it', she warned.

He rolled his eyes.

'Can I ask you something?' She asked, this was bugging her, she had to know. His eyes darted towards hers, nodding slowly, urging her to continue.

'Why do you care?' She asked softly.

As she stared at him the emotion that appeared in his eyes earlier on had returned, Cassie felt as if she had melted. Then it was gone again. Cold Nick returning.

'Your my friend Cassie, I don't want to lose you', he answered slowly as if speaking to a child, 'and it would also break the circle, not like I care', he added shrugging.

Cassie sighed again, hoping that they had a 'moment', obviously not, he seemed to be as cold-hearted as ever.

She got up slowly and gathered her things to go home, she really didn't want to speak to Nick right now, let alone see him.

Just as she was about to leave he suddenly stepped in front of her, he looked hurt again and that foreign emotion was back. _What the hell was it?_

Nick was starting to give Cassie whiplash with his changing emotions and personalities.

'Where are you going?' He asked softly, hurt filling his voice.

'Home, to curl up in a ball and cry', she snapped at him, he flinched at the venom in her voice.

Then he started laughing, it was a sort of breathless laugh.

'Do you really think I'm going to let you go after what you tried to pull? You could do it again, and by the way that was a very stupid idea'.

'So what your gonna kidnap me?'

'If it will stop you from hurting yourself, then yeah'. He was serious.

Cassie dropped to her knees, She was obviously not going anywhere.

'By the way didn't you think that people would miss you', Nick sank to his knees and put his arm around her shoulders. She thought to herself, _this is the most intimate moment I've ever spent with Nick, enjoy while you can, maybe... _

Cassie shook her head, this was not the moment to be thinking about her relationship status with Nick, she was fed up with everything, she couldn't take this anymore, the hiding the secrecy, but she had to do it, if they found out the circle would be over and Diana would be hurt badly, she couldn't do that to her friends.

_Oh no! _What if Nick told the circle about Cassie trying to kill herself?

'Nick?'

'Yeah?' His voice was husky, Cassie glanced up at him, he was so close and warm she shivered, his arm tightened around her shoulders and he placed his other arm around her front as if protecting her from the cold sea breeze, but it wasn't the wind that made her shiver, it was his closeness. How she longed for the day she would be wrapped up in his arms. But now is not the time.

_He is doing this because he feels sorry for you._

Her heart throbbed and tightened at that thought, did he care for her in that way, or was it just sympathy?

She shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

'D...don't tell anyone?' She stuttered.

He stared into her eyes searching, his eyes were as soft as before. What was that? Cassie didn't understand it.

He sighed and said, 'only if you promise me something'.

Without thinking she replied, 'anything'.

'Don't do it again, not in anyway, and don't try to hurt yourself ever'.

She nodded slowly.

'Good', he mumbled, 'let's get you home'.

He stood and pulled her with him. He picked up her jacket and held it open for her to step into, like a gentleman.

He then picked up her diary and Cassie froze in place, she couldn't stop him.

His hand run over the cover, his thumb went to the corner of the opening, he opened it half an inch, but then he shook his head and held it out for her to take, she obliged and smiled in a thank you for not reading her secrets.

He picked her shoes and socks up and carried them while walking her home, all the while he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

When they arrived at number twelve, he asked her a question she wasn't expecting.

'Pick you up at eight tomorrow?'

'I thought you weren't going?'

He shrugged, 'I am now, so I'll see you tomorrow'. He did something else Cassie wasn't expecting. Nick leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her heart flutter, then he sauntered off.

Cassie stood there frozen.

_Had Nick just kissed her?_

Her heart felt like it was glowing and for the first time in a while she felt happy.

_Had she got through to Nick?_

Only tomorrow could tell.

**Okay well that's it for chapter 7 I really hoped you enjoyed it and again I am extremely sorry it took me so long to write it and chapter 8 should be up as soon as possible. In the meantime please review this chapter and if you have any queries let me know.**

**Oh and if you have the time I would like you to check out Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov story on Vampire Academy it is called Uncontrollable Fate, it's a oneshot and is awesome so please check it out.**

**Well that's it from me thank you and review.**

**Wiccanvampire17 XX **

**AKA Katherine.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ THIS !**

**Right, first I would like to apologize for not updating in a while but my AS Level exams are starting in a couple of weeks and coursework and revising is piling up so that's why haven't updated.**

**Because of these exams updates will be very limited, as much as I love writing and your reviews and adding my story as favourite and alert, my exams are really important and they determine my future.**

**So... I hope you guys understand and don't hate me that much.**

**Stories will be updated but not very often, I need to keep writing to keep me sane, so I might put up a one-shot or two to keep and of course a chapter or two.**

**So I am very sorry but I hope you understand that exams as much as we all hate them, are important. I'm really sorry. Don't hate me. Keep the story on alert and put me on alert for updates and one-shots if your interested in reading them.**

**Hope you understand, thank you, **

**Katherine XXXXX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, just wanted to say, I'm really sorry, I've had writers block for this and I have exams coming up as you read in the authors note before this. Anyway here is chapter 8, there are quotes from the book in here because there is no other way to describe them. Enjoy and please review again I am really sorry, and reviews would be nice.**

**This is dedicated to my best friend Lauren.**

Cassie was at Suzan's house being... pampered? No, not the right word... Tortured? Yeah tortured that's the word she was looking for. At least she got to choose her own outfit this time. That's a plus of the evening so far.

_Another plus of the night..._ Suzan interrupted Cassie's musing.

'Your... done', with one final brush of black eye shadow, she spun the swivelling chair that Cassie was sitting on to face the vanity mirror.

Quite weirdly, she liked what she saw, she looked more like herself. Sort of. Rock Chick like. Her hair was back-combed making it very puffy and rock-styled. Her eyes were thickly lined with black eye shadow that accentuated her eyes. Her lips were a ruby red. She was wearing a black and red dress with a bunched up skirt that had buckles on the corset and lace on the sweetheart neckline and thin straps, she wore black leggings underneath and black converse boots. Suzan let her wear these as heels wouldn't exactly fit with what she was dressed up as.

She was, for the night, a rock muse. She hoped Nick liked it. She hope Nick liked _her._ She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss. Yeah, it was on the cheek but it was enough to send her heart into a frenzy. And wish for a proper kiss. A kiss that would step up their relationship. If that would ever happen. As much as she liked Nick, _really_ liked Nick, she couldn't help but still love Adam. _What was wrong with her? It was just NOT NORMAL! _

Suzan handed her the perfume and Cassie dabbed it behind her ears, magnet perfume. The hematite crystal she found the other day was safely tucked away in a little pouch under her costume so she didn't wear any other crystal.

Deborah looked back at Cassie in the mirror over her shoulder and asked, 'what are you?'

'I'm a rock muse, at least it seems more me', she shrugged. Deborah seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds then shrugged to.

'I like it', she said simply. That was shocking coming from Deb, she didn't like anything.

'I feel honoured', Cassie joked.

Deb laughed loudly, throwing her head back, 'So you should be'. Cassie couldn't help but laugh to. Suzan, Laurel, Diana, Melanie, and even Faye stared at Deborah, this was so unlike her. Cassie just shrugged it off, she liked this new Deborah.

Diana seemed to shake herself out of it and asked, 'So Cassie, whose your date?'

Cassie couldn't help but blush, but before she could answer the bell rang, saving her, 'I guess you'll find out now'.

All the girls made their way down stairs to meet the guys. Cassie's heart was racing madly at the thought of whether Nick would like her costume or not. _Was her outfit too revealing? What if it wasn't good enough? What if he didn't like it?_ All these thoughts ran through her head and she felt herself starting to panic. Diana noticed, she put a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder,

'I'm sure he'll love it', _did she know?_

Before she could ask, the front door was swung open by Suzan, revealing,... Adam.

That's all she could see.

Adam.

He looked amazing.

The branched ends of stag antlers sprouted from the crown of oak leaves on his head, and he was wearing a mask of oak leaves and acorns.

She recognized him immediately as Herne the Horned God. Raj was with him and was trying to thrust his nose up Cassie's skirt at the moment which was really embarrassing, Cassie felt her face burn with the blush as everyone laughed at her.

Cassie could tell Adam was blushing under the mask, and was trying to pull Raj away from her, 'Raj, heel!' Adam commanded.

'I guess Nick isn't the only one who likes you', laughed out Chris and Doug together. _What?_

'OW!' Chris and Doug shouted simultaneously. Nick had hit them on the back of the head.

'Ignore them,' he cleared his throat.

_He likes me? _Cassie thought. Her heart was trying to beat it's way out of her chest. _Can't be right! You know how Chris and Doug joke, can't be real, must be a joke. Yes that's what it is, it was a joke._

Cassie felt suddenly deflated. As if someone had poked her with a pin, like a balloon.

Then it raced up again as Nick came to the forefront of the small group of boys.

He wasn't wearing a costume just black jeans and a black pullover sweater he was... Nick.

_She liked it._

Nick.

She forgot about everyone around her. She only saw Nick.

He smirked at her and reached for her hand, she laced her fingers through his and he led her to his car ignoring everyone around them.

When they arrived at the dance, everything was in full flow.

The gym was decorated with owls, bats, and witches flying across giant yellow moons. Black and orange crepe paper was wound around the girders and streamed from the basketball hoops. There were dancing skeletons, spitting cats with arched backs, and surprised looking ghosts on the walls.

'Would you like some punch?' Nick whispered into Cassie's ear, letting his warm breath travel against her neck, raising goosebumps.

Cassie nodded minutely, unable to speak.

Nick trudged to the table that held the punch fountain, leaving Cassie standing there watching after him.

After a while, she felt a new warm breath against her ear, 'You know what happens tonight?' The voice murmured.

_Faye._

Cassie sighed wearily, 'what, Faye?' _Please leave me alone, _Cassie begged mentally.

'Well, the coven leaders who represent the goddess Diana and the Horned God have to make an alliance. They have to … merge, shall we say? To represent the union of male and female principles'.

Cassie heart stopped, they couldn't could they? But of course they could. She glanced at Adam heartbroken, they looked so perfect together.

Faye continued, 'It can be done symbolically … but somehow I don't think Adam and Diana will be satisfied with symbolism, do you?' Faye cackled like a real witch and stalked off.

Cassie felt like she couldn't breathe, she had to move before she broke down, she turned sharply and almost blundered into Nick who had brought her her punch, he looked at her with worried eyes but she couldn't comprehend it, all she felt was a rush of heartbreak, she ran passed him into a dim corner, where she was covered by a curtain of black and orange streamers. She bent over at the waist and tried to breathe to hold herself composed. Images flew through Cassie's head of Adam and Diana together, t_ogether_ together, and they made her sick, she just wanted to throw up, get the images out of her head. A scent of cologne hit her.

Nick.

'Cassie? Cassie what the hell happened?' He crouched down to her level to meet her eyes.

Cassie shook her head and sunk down on to her knees in front of Nick.

Nick also sunk down on his knees and pulled her into the warmth of his arms.

And suddenly, the pain was gone, that heartbreak she felt... gone.

All she saw, all she smelled, all she felt was Nick.

'I'm sorry, I had a bit of a breakdown', Cassie whispered.

'Well you are going through a lot Cassie, I wish you'd tell me, You can trust me'. He pulled back slightly, their faces inches apart.

She could, she could trust him, she _wanted _to trust him. So badly. But if he knew, it would all be over. She couldn't.

'I know, but I can't'.

Nick didn't respond, he just stared deeply into her eyes, then they flickered to Cassie's lips. Her breathing caught and she looked at his lips too. Slowly their lips inched closer together, almost touching...

'What's going on here?' Cassie's head snapped away from Nick into the eyes of...

Adam.

_Oh crap._

**Sorry don't kill me! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Suggestion, reviews make me type faster? **

**Yeah I deserve a slap for that comment huh? **

**Review though they make me happy :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**First of all I am really sorry I haven't updated in two months, I was going to put this chapter up the next day with a note explaining why I won't be updating in a while, but my laptop broke and I couldn't do anything, It's fixed now though, anyway I haven't updated cuz I've had exams, but their over now so here is the second half and I hope you can forgive me. This is the second half to the dance,**

**continued...**

_**Previously...**_

_'What's going on here?' Cassie's head snapped away from Nick into the eyes of..._

_Adam._

_Oh crap._

Nick grabbed at Cassie's hands and pulled her up as he stood, he tried to wrap his arms around her but Cassie backed up into the wall behind her, wishing she could sink into to it and disappear.

But no.

'What was going on?' Adam asked again.

Nick sized Adam up and puffed out his chest, 'It's none of your business Conant'.

'Ye..' Adam stopped himself and met Cassie's gaze, in those eyes was regret and heartbreak, he seemed to shake himself for a moment and then turned back to Nick, 'your right, I had no business interrupting, I'll go now'. Before Cassie could say anything, Adam spun on his heel and walked back to a suspicious looking Diana and an amused looking Faye.

_Great another thing Faye can use against me, _Cassie thought.

Nick turned back to Cassie and cupped her chin pulling her face back to him, 'where were we?' He whispered.

As much as Cassie liked Nick and was looking forward to the new step in their relationship, she couldn't. It didn't feel right.

Cassie met Nicks gaze and shook her head, 'not now', managed to mumble as she walked away, only to bump into...

Diana.

'What happened over there? I mean you don't talk to me anymore, and I don't know what's going on with you, this isn't like you' Diana looked at Cassie worriedly.

Cassie just had enough, 'You don't even _know me, _you all just assume that I'm good, no one knows me!' Cassie had tears running down her cheeks. She had had enough of this crap. She stormed out of the gym and down to the rock where she ended up hiding on her first day here.

Back to the rock, she pulled her knees up to her chin and cried, letting all the feelings that had been inhabiting her out.

Cassie didn't know how long she sat there before she smelt a wave of wood smoke and ocean breeze, along with a faint indefinable scent of animal and oak leaves.

_Adam._

'Go away, Adam', she croaked out of a hoarse throat.

'How did you know it was me?' Despite her request, he sat down next to her, he was about to slip his arm around her shoulders, but she scooted away from him... closer to the edge of the cliff leading to the rocks below where she had found Kori.

'Don't touch me', she cried.

Adam took off his mask, to reveal...

Nick. _Nick?_

'Nick?' She was confused, Adam had given Nick his mask?

'I know what your thinking, Conant took off the mask, because he's trying to calm down Diana, and since you seem so comfortable with Conant I thought it would calm you down some, but it obviously didn't since you moved away from "me", Cassie please move away from the cliff'. He held his hand out for her to take, but she didn't take it, she couldn't move.

'I don't know what to do anymore, Nick', Cassie admitted. Then she could move and fell into his arms and he held her as if his life depended on it.

'It's okay Cassie, it's okay', Nick soothed, and ran his fingers through her hair.

He let her sob and ruin his shirt until she was all cried out.

'Why don't you tell me what's bothering you Cassie?' Nick asked her.

'I can't', the sound was muffled by Nick's shirt.

'And why can't you?'

'Because, I can't'.

'Okay, I won't ask again but I'm here when you need me okay?'

Cassie just nodded her head and relaxed into his chest, he ran his hand through her puffed up hair to relax her and it worked, she fell asleep on his chest.

XxXxXxX

She was awoken an hour later for the ceremony, but it was all hazy all she remembered was that Adam had saved her from getting possessed to Black John, and Nick was jealous.

This was last night. Today was Nick's birthday and she had gotten everything ready; she was going to make him celebrate his birthday. It was only small; she was just going to see him. When she arrived at Nick's, he was right were she wanted him. In his garage, working on his car.

She lit the candle that was sticking out of the chocolate chip cupcake she bought and started singing, 'Happy Birthday to you...' Nick had straightened up and was staring at Cassie not believing what he was seeing, a small smile was playing at the edges of his lips and he was shaking with laughter... 'Happy Birthday to Nick, Happy Birthday to you'.

Cassie smiled widely and stepped closer to Nick, holding the cupcake out to him.

Nick chuckled and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck before taking the cupcake and blowing out the candle.

'Uh thanks?' He chuckled and pulled her into a hug which she happily returned.

'It is your birthday and I wanted to apologize for being, you know, freaky and all that'. She pulled back and sat on the tattered leather sofa near the open garage.

Nick joined her on the sofa and scooted up to her so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder. Cassie buried her head into Nick's neck, inhaling his musky scent and feeling comfortable and safe.

'Cassie...' Nick whispered and pulled her head back gently, their eyes met and flicked to each other's lips, Cassie lent forward first nearly touching Nick's lips...

'Nick!' Cassie jumped back and Nick growled in frustration.

Faye sauntered into the garage, jeans low, tank top just above her belly button, Cassie instantly felt inferior.

'Nick, I brought you a present for your birthday'. _Faye bought a present?_

'Give it and go then, Faye' Nick snapped.

'Oh, but Nick, this present, is going to take a while, you know it's a bit like the present I gave you the day before yesterday'.

The air in Cassie's lungs whoosh out of her and she felt her heart crack. She knew it. She knew he only felt sympathetic towards her. Her insides hurt and she felt as if she couldn't breathe, she jumped up and ran, leaving a calling Nick behind her and she once again found herself on the beach.

Tears leaked from her eyes, she felt like every part of her body was breaking, her heart felt shattered, like it had been thrown on the floor stamped on and beaten with a sledge hammer. Her breath was coming out in gasps as she tried to control her sobs.

She knelt on the wet sand close to the sea and cried, trying hard to keep the heartbroken screeches to herself, her ears were ringing as she stared out at the sea.

She wrapped her arms around her chest as if trying to hold herself together; no one could do it for her now.

_Faye had won._

'Cassie!' Her head twisted to the side to see Nick running toward her.

Cassie stood, anger coursing through her veins, 'stay away from me!' She snapped. She backed away down the length of the beach, away from him.

'Cassie please', Nick begged holding his hands in surrender and stepping slowly towards her.

'No!' Cassie screeched pointing her finger at him, 'You... You are...' Cassie couldn't think of any words to describe to him how much he had hurt her, 'You know someone has been hurting me lately? This hurts worse than that!' And it did, it hurt so bad.

'Cassie, we didn't do anything, she's lying, we haven't done anything since you arrived! I keep telling her no, I keep telling her I want to be with you, I do Cassie, I really, really like you, I have since day one'. Nick said breathless, dropping his hands and waiting.

Cassie's heart had started working again, the anger gone, 'really?' she asked, she wanted to make sure.

'Yes'

Cassie didn't think, she ran to him and threw her arms around him and he caught her eagerly, and finally, at last, their lips pressed together in a kiss.

**There you go there's chapter 9 chapter 10 will be up soon and finally right? They kissed! **

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**FIRST: Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is really soppy.**

**SECOND: Have you seen the trailer for the series! OMG it looks AMAZING! So can't wait! :D**

**THIRD: There's about 6 chapters and an epilogue to go for this story.**

**AND FOURTH: How do you guys feel about a sequel? I have ideas, mwhahah. Let me know **

_**Faye POV**_

Cassie and Nick had now been dating a week.

Cassie had just started to be happy again, but Faye wasn't having any of that.

Faye was jealous that Nick was paying more attention to Cassie than to Faye. There were no more secret meetings between Nick and Faye, and that made Faye angry.

But Faye had a plan. Faye _always _gets what she wants. And she wanted Nick. And she would have him.

_**Cassie POV**_

Things between Cassie and Nick had been great. To say the circle was surprised, well, they weren't, they all knew that it was just a matter of time before they got together. Adam wasn't happy though.

He'd become more distant now that he knew Nick and Cassie were dating. At the moment, the Circle were stuck in school and Cassie couldn't wait until lunch when she could be with Nick again. They'd only been dating a week but it felt like forever. They spent nearly all their time together. Hanging out at the beach, in his garage; mostly the garage. Nick would be under the car working on it, while Cassie sat on the sofa and they would just talk. Every now and then Cassie would hand Nick a tool he needed, although he would have to explain the tool he needed as she didn't have a clue.

Often they talked about music. Their favourite bands. Their favourite songs. They found that they had a mutual favourite song 'forever' by Papa Roach.

When they were together, they would at least listen to it once. He would hold her as they listened to the lyrics together.

She trusted him so much. She'd realised this past week that it _was _possible to love two people at the same time, however, she didn't realise how one love could cloud the other never mind the bond or how strong it is.

Cassie trusted Nick, but she couldn't trust herself. _How could she tell him her secret? _

Every time she got close enough to telling him, she froze and buried it for another time; she had done that at least seven times, the burden got bigger and bigger, she just wished there wasn't an avalanche by the end of it. Cassie didn't think she could carry the burden anymore.

Cassie was brought out of her musing by the bell buzzing throughout the school indicating it was lunchtime. Cassie threw her backpack over her one shoulder and launched herself at the classroom door.

And there Nick was.

Leaning on the lockers opposite Cassie's science class. A wide smile spread across both their faces as they saw each other.

'Hey beautiful', Nick had his arms held out for his girlfriend and Cassie automatically fitted herself into his embrace giving him a peck on the lips sending a spark through both of them.

'Lunch?' he asked her. On cue, Cassie's stomach grumbled loudly and Nick laughed at hearing it.

'Come on then, girlfriend', Nick draped his arm across Cassie's shoulders and Cassie wrapped her arm around Nick's waist. Then the couple made their way to the back room, not caring about the whispers that followed them.

They made it to the back room in record time where the Circle were already sat, chatting, eating, listening to music.

Nick had carried Cassie's lunch tray for her, much to her protests.

As they sat down in the last two chairs available at the end of the table opposite Adam and Diana. Nick placed her tray in front of her giving her a lingering kiss on the lips, making Cassie's heart flutter.

'Cut it out you two', Doug covered his eyes; 'I'll have to bleach my eyes and probably my brain otherwise'.

Both Nick and Cassie shrugged at this, and Nick slumped his arm around the back of Cassie's chair, she instinctively leaned into his touch, feeling comforted, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and Cassie sighed happily in contentment.

She looked around to everyone and was met by different expressions.

Chris and Doug were rolling their eyes.

Sean looked at Cassie longingly.

Deborah, Melanie, Suzan, Laurel and Diana looked happy for the new couple.

Adam looked sad.

Faye looked... murderous. And it scared Cassie. She turned her head and buried her face into the crook of Nick's neck. He moved both his arms, wrapping them around her protectively, his hand cradled Cassie's head tangling his fingers in her hair. Nick leaned down and whispered into her ear, 'are you okay?'

Cassie nodded into his neck feeling safe in his arms, no matter what.

She sighed again as Nick buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent.

No matter what, she was happy.

She loved Nick.

Her stomach growled loudly once again and she felt Nick's chest vibrate from his laugh at her hungry stomach. She untangled herself from Nick's embrace and started pulling apart her muffin, feeding bits to Nick occasionally.

'Music?' Nick asked her. Cassie nodded and gestured to her blue jeans back pocket. She wasn't even embarrassed that Nick touched her behind to get her iPod.

She heard a faint growl opposite her and her eyes flickered to Adam who was furious. She looked back down to the table afraid of meeting his eyes again.

_So he can date someone and I can't? _Cassie thought distantly, a little angry.

Nick unwound the earphones from around the width of her iPod and stuck one earpiece in his ear then offered her the other. Cassie popped it in her ear then relaxed back against Nick once again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and fiddled with her iPod, she watched as he clicked on her favourite band Paramore and then clicked on one of her favourite songs 'Misery Business'. Cassie started nodding her head to the beat and tapping her foot.

Next the song was 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars. This was another one of her favourites, but she didn't tap her foot or nod her head to the beat, instead she swayed a little. She'd only ever thought of this song as a love song, for some reason, she never knew why.

She cuddled into Nick finally feeling complete, comforted and maybe even loved?

Then it was ruined by the buzz of the bell indicating that lunch was over. Cassie sighed in frustration. She was enjoying that lunchtime.

'Skip', Nick suggested simply. Cassie shook her head and Nick groaned, 'but I'm so comfy', he complained.

'Yeah, so am I but we need to get to class', she stood and held her hand out for Nick to take. Nick groaned again and took her hand. They said their 'goodbyes' and 'see you soons' to the Circle and left for class.

Nick walked her to her English class and pecked her on the lips before promising to text her, leaving for his class.

Cassie sighed missing him already.

She was just about to head into the classroom when she saw something. Someone.

Faye stared at her from afar and her expression was... dangerous, murderous, poisonous.

A shiver ran down Cassie's spine and Cassie very nearly ran into her classroom, trying her best to avoid Faye's venomous stares.

**Okay, this is it for chapter ten, I'm sorry it's short and soppy; drama is on its way. **

**Anyway, Leave me a review please and let me know what you think about a sequel.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, chapter 11 for you and just cuz I'm nice I have chapter 12 for you too, however they are very short. **

**Thanks on the comments on my taste in music, glad you like them **

**Please review and enjoy the next two chapters by the way, I thought I'd let you know chapter 12 is in Nick's POV **

'Cassie!' She heard Faye call her for the hundredth time since walking out of her English class and trying to make it to her trig class.

The Circle was no where to be seen; only Faye was here, following Cassie.

'Cassie!' Okay now she was angry, Faye was angry because Cassie kept ignoring her. Cassie took a deep breath and turned.

_Faye was right there!_

Suddenly, Cassie felt two strong hands push her back into the lockers behind her, with a loud bang, Cassie's head hit the metal lockers, Faye moved her face close to Cassie's, her eyes filled with fury, Faye's hands held Cassie's upper arms and gripped them tightly. Cassie could smell Faye's heady perfume as she was so close. Cassie's heart starting leaping in fear as Faye spoke to her in a menacing voice, 'I don't like being ignored Cassie, I only wanted a chat'. Faye sounded a little offended that someone had ignored her.

'Faye, please leave me alone, I've done you've asked', Cassie spoke in fear, pleading with Faye.

Faye smirked, 'Oh Cassie, remember I own you, no matter how confident you've been feeling lately'.

'Faye, I'm not...' Cassie tried to protest but Faye stopped her.

'Shut up!' Faye slammed Cassie's head to the locker again, 'Listen, you know your little secret, if you don't want Nick to find out about it, you'll end it now'. Cassie was slightly confused, end the secret? That's what she had wanted in the first place. Hope flared through her body, but why would Faye be this nice?

'End the secret?' She asked confusion layering in her voice.

Faye sighed in frustration, 'no you idiot, end it with Nick or I'll reveal your secret'.

Cassie's heart lurched and anger surged through her, 'no! No! I won't!' Cassie shouted her voice echoing off of the walls of the now empty hallway.

Faye smirked again and cocked her head to the side, 'Fine by me, but I'm not the one who is going to get hurt in the end'.

Faye released her and started to stalk off down the hall, Cassie leant against the lockers confused, 'wait!' she called to Faye, not quite realising that she called her.

Faye turned slowly, her upper body twisted around first, followed by her legs, the smirk still present on her face.

'What do you mean about getting hurt?'

Faye laughed an evil laugh that reverberated off the walls. 'If you don't end it, I'll tell him, and do you think he will stay with you when he finds out?' The evil smirk turned into a full grin.

Cassie half expected Faye to cackle much like the witches in the legends and folklores.

Cassie's heart was breaking at the realisation that hit her square in the chest.

_She he no choice._

'Please Faye, please don't, not Nick', Cassie begged, almost collapsing to her knees. A single tear slid down Cassie's cheek at Faye's triumphant stare.

'Sorry Cassie, it is what it is', Faye drawled.

Cassie let out a small sob, she had no choice. Her head dropped to stare at the floor and tears clouded her vision.

'Oh and Cassie', Faye called walking backwards slowly; 'end it by the end of the day'.

And with that, she was gone. Leaving Cassie in a mess. Cassie sunk down against the lockers and dropped her head into her lap and tried to quieten her sobs.

XxXxXxX

After a while, Cassie pulled herself, mostly, and stood, she went to wait by Nick's locker, her heart was breaking at the thought of dumping him.

She waited for ten minutes until the buzz of the bell went, sending her stomach in leaps and her heart leaping.

_He'll be here soon._

'Cassie!' she turned to see Nick running towards her, breaking through the crowd of passing students.

Cassie felt like crying all over again at the smile that spread across Nick's face when he saw her, however it disappeared as he saw Cassie's face.

'Cassie? Are you okay? What's wrong?' He reached for her, and Cassie just wanted to collapse into his arms but she couldn't, she stepped back instead.

'We need to talk', she croaked out.

'Okay, yeah, let me get you home first', he reached for her again, but she stepped away, Nick was becoming worried, _why was she backing away from him?_

'No, Nick, talk here', she mumbled through her nearly uncontrollable sobs.

'Cassie, what's going on? You're scaring me?' Cassie watched as Nick's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

'Um...I...I...' Cassie stumbled over her words.

Nick caught what she was trying to get out, 'why don't I make it easy for you? It's over', Nick stated for walking away with his head down.

Cassie's heart felt as if someone had torn it out of her chest, stood on it a million times and just shattered and broke it.

She felt so lost.

Cassie dropped to her knees and dropped her head into her hands and sobbed out her heart.

_It was over._

**Bear with me, review?**

**AND THE SEQUEL IS A DEFINITE!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Nick's POV**_

Nick watched as Cassie deteriorated into herself over the last few weeks.

_Why didn't I try to stop her from breaking up with me? _Nick asked himself that everyday.

He loved her, he knew it, but he had to let her go to make her realise that hr wasn't going anywhere, whatever her secret was, she could tell him, he wasn't going to judge, he would forgive her and be with her. _Always._

Two weeks had passed since the break-up and the Circle had asked repeatedly why they broke up. Nick would tell them, if he knew the reasoning himself. _She will tell me in time_, he thought to himself.

He was currently under a broken down car, trying to fix the damn thing.

'Nick', he heard Faye whine. Nick huffed out a frustrated sigh, he had a feeling Faye had something to do with what happened between Nick and Cassie because she was awful smug lately.

'Faye, I'm really not in the mood, go away'.

'But Nick, you've been moping for like three weeks now, get over it', Faye whined again.

_How was he supposed to get over it? He loved her! He couldn't and wouldn't get over it._

'Faye, go!' he shouted from under the car.

He heard her huff and say 'fine, but you're missing out', he listened as she walked out of the garage and shut his eyes, willing the dull ache in his chest to disappear as he thought of Cassie.

He listened to the now unusual silence that filled the garage.

He had gotten so used to hearing Cassie's voice fill the space and the music that flowed between their conversations.

All that was now replaced by silence.

A sharp pang went through his heart and his stomach knotted as he thought of her.

He always thought of her.

He needed to get out of here, get some air, try and clear his Cassie filled mind.

He slid out from underneath the car and walked out into the autumn air.

He passed the houses of Crowhaven road and went straight to the beach.

The beach where he saved Cassie.

Another pang and gut rench soared through him and he nearly doubled over from the force that hit him.

He should turn around. But her couldn't. Something compelled him to keep walking. And so he did, he reached the corner and stopped in his tracks.

She was there.

She was perched on the rocks, wearing light blue skinny jeans and a blue zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt poking out from the bottom. Her converse and socks sat on the rock next to her and she was hunched over, writing furiously in her diary.

The same diary, she never let him see.

His heart had sped up and a smile spread across her face. This was his normal reaction to seeing Cassie. Even id she had broken his heart.

Her hand ran through her hair, pushing it over her shoulder. Now he could see her face. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked miserable. Ill even. This was so wrong. _What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she talk to him? To anyone?_

'Do you know what's going on with her?' Normal people would jump at someone creeping up on them. But Nick was not normal.

Nick answered Diana with a shake of his head, 'No, I think that's why she broke up with me, because somehow I'd find out her secret, I guess she thought I'd be mad, but I don't know what she's done to be mad', He whispered to Diana behind him.

'She won't talk to anyone, I'm worried Nick,' Diana sounded like she was about to cry.

'Me too, Diana, me too'.

'What are we going to do?' She asked.

'The only thing we can do', he said.

'And what's that?'

'Wait'.

**Sorry, I told you they were short, next chapter is where everything is revealed... In Nick's POV.**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 13

**There is going to be some quotes from the book. Just to let you know. The quotes will be in italic and underlined.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**This starts off where Cassie's grandmother dies.**

_**Nick POV**_

_An almost inaudible breath came from her grandmother's chest. Cassie thought it was the word 'John'. And then,'...nothing dies forever, Cassie...'_

_The chest against Cassie's forehead heaved once and was still._

Nick watched as Cassie's Grandmother took her last breath. He watched as Cassie sobbed, her forehead on hr Grandmother's chest.

He didn't know how to help her. How to _comfort _her after something like this. Her Mother, her Grandmother, Cassie herself.

So much had happened to her since she arrived.

_Look what magic has done to her, _he thought.

Deborah had grabbed onto Mrs. Blake arms and carried her out of the house. He needed to get Cassie out of there.

'Cassie come on', he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the body; away from the house.

He managed to get her out of the house and onto the beach. She collapsed onto her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, tears streaming from her eyes. Nick knelt in front of her, wrapping her up in his arms, where she carried on sobbing onto his shoulder.

'Shh, shh', Nick tried to calm her.

'I'm so sorry Nick, I'm so sorry', she cried.

Nick shook his head, 'you have nothing to be sorry for'.

Suddenly behind Nick, he heard Faye say, 'I thought I told you to end it, Cassie'.

Nick pulled back from Cassie, _what the...?_

'What's she talking about?' He asked Cassie.

Cassie ignored him and talked to Faye, 'Faye, not now, please'.

'Fine, I think it's about time the Circle knew don't you think?'

'Cassie, know what?' Nick asked confused.

Then it hit him. This is what had been depressing Cassie for the last few months.

And it was all coming out, tonight.

'Fine!' Cassie screamed, 'as long as this is over with!' Cassie stomped off towards the rest of the Circle.

'You are the reason she's been so upset lately, what are you doing? How could you? It's low even for you!' He confronted Faye.

But Faye just laughed in his face, 'oh, you'll find out', she strutted off towards the rest of the Circle.

He sighed heavily and followed after Cassie, just wanting to find out what was wrong with Cassie and wanting his girlfriend back.

Joining the rest of the Circle he stood on the edges watching Cassie and Faye standing in the middle.

'_Diana, I have a little surprise for you', Faye said._

_Here we go._

'_I suppose I should have told you before, but I didn't want to upset you'_, Faye began.

Cassie didn't move but continued looking at the sand. He wanted to take her away from all the bad things, protect her somehow.

He blocked Faye out for a while, thinking what she was saying was irrelevant.

But one sentence caught his attention.

'_Why about Cassie and Adam of course, about how they've been fooling around behind your back'._

_What? No! No it can't be._

Nick stepped forward, 'what is she talking about?' He asked hesitantly, his heart breaking.

Cassie stepped forward holding out her hand, 'Nick, I didn't...I...'

She was speechless. So Faye was right.

_She cheated on me, _Nick thought. He stepped back, his heart cracking, 'you cheated on me', Nick didn't want to believe it.

'No! I didn't I swear!' Cassie was crying again now. _But he couldn't care anymore._

Conant stepped forward, 'She didn't Nick, we kissed once months ago, whatever we had is long gone'.

'Nick please believe me, I love you', Cassie begged, sobbing.

Nick was so confused, his brain was mixed between the thought, "_she loves me" _and _"she cheated on me or did she?" _

'Explain!' Nick demanded from both of them.

Then everything started coming out, how they met, them being "soulmates".

'But soulmates is just something that brings us together, neither of us want it, I love Diana, Cassie loves you Nick, we're ignoring the pull, but, the question here is, why Faye? Why treat her like you did?'

_He had a point. _

'Thought I'd get something out of it?' Faye shrugged smirking.

'You nearly killed her!' Nick accused, 'she tried to kill herself a month ago!'

'Nick you promised!' Cassie gasped.

He turned to her, noticing that her diary was tucked in her trousers, he took it, and said emotionlessly, not knowing what to feel around Cassie at the moment, 'it's all coming out now, why not this'.

'Cassie what is he talking about? You tried to kill yourself?' Adam asked her shocked.

'Why?' Diana finally spoke.

'Because I couldn't take it anymore, I hated lying to you guys, I hated what she could make me do', Cassie admitted, 'Nick, turn to October 30th everything is there'.

Cassie looked as if she had given up; she stood in the middle, arms wrapped around herself, her hands rubbing her arms for some semblance of warmth.

Nick flicked through the full pages, until he got to the right date and read out its entry.

The Circle looked from Cassie to Faye obviously deciding who to blame. In the end, Diana spoke, 'I can see that both you and Adam didn't mean to and that you are truly sorry for what you have done, I propose we forget about it. However Faye, what you did was probably the worst thing you have ever done, but I'm going to ignore this too, we have bigger things to worry about. This isn't the time, Cassie just lost her Grandmother, she's been through enough, you Cassie, are coming home with me, you need sleep'.

_Nick couldn't let Cassie go just yet, having decided his heart has won._

'No, I need to talk to her; she'll stay over mine for tonight'.

Cassie looked at Nick with hope. He held his hand out for her to take; the other was still holding her diary.

She took it and he led her to a secluded part of the beach.

'Nick, I...I am so...'Cassie started but Nick stopped her with a short sweet kiss, he pulled away and leant his forehead against hers.

'I love you Cassie, and there's nothing to forgive', his hand stroked her cheek as he confessed his love to her, never wanting to let her go.

'I love you, Nick, she made me break up with you, I didn't want to, I love you'.

'I know, Cassie, I know, everything will be better now, I promise'.

They stood on the beach together looking out at the dark ocean, wrapped in each others arms.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 14

**First things first, what do you guys think of the tv series? **

**I like it but its waaay different from the books, but I am really enjoying it so far. **

**I like Adam in the series but I'm still a team Nick in the books. What do you guys think? **

**Next, problems...**

**One: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated.**

**Two: Thank you for the reviews and stuff.**

**Three: School has started back up and so updates will be even more limited than before, this year is my senior year in High School, so I've seriously gotta concentrate if I wanna get into University.**

**Four: I will do my best to update maybe once every three weeks, if your lucky maybe once every two weeks, if your really, really lucky once a week.**

**Five: Those of you who have a problem with that, don't read, I can't help it and my future is more important and I'm stressed enough as it is.**

**Six: Thank you to everyone who gave me birthday wishes and exam wishes. For your information, I am now 18 yay! And I passed my exams but with bad grades, so I have to re-sit them along with my other exams (hence the stress)**

**Seven: There is one more chapter and an epilogue for this story and then there WILL be a sequel.**

Things had started to settle down in the Circle. Everyone accepted the incident and got on with their lives.

All but one. _Faye. _She wasn't happy on the turn of events.

Nick and Cassie continued to be a couple, one who seemed to be inseparable. Diana forgave both Adam and Cassie and life continued as normal, until Black John showed up in person as their new principle and Faye, being Faye, betrayed the Circle to be Black John's personal assistant.

The Circle knew that Faye was flighty and only thought of number one, even Cassie knew this and she had only been here a few months, but they never knew that Faye would go as far to betray them to the enemy. Faye was the new leader and now they had none. Just deciding as a group, Faye only showed up when her new authority was being questioned, and to remind them whose boss.

But life went on.

The eleven members of the Circle gathered outside by the rocks at lunch, not welcome in the back room now thanks to the new Principle's rules. Cassie sat snuggled against Nick's warm body as his arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders. They didn't notice that Adam didn't even look in their direction, in fact, he was quieter than usual. Once again, Nick and Cassie shared an iPod like old times. Nick was holding the small musical device in his hand trying to choose a song. He looked at her many playlists of "The Blackout", "Paramore", "Papa Roach", "My Chemical Romance", "The Pretty Reckless" and "30 'Seconds to Mars", plus loads more, finally deciding on "Papa Roach's" " Forever", _this was their song._

He watched Cassie's face light up at the song choice and rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled himself, grateful to see her happy again, he smiled as he listened to the familiar lyrics that reminded him of his feelings for Cassie. The song that completely explained their relationship.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever,_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever,_

_One last kiss, before I go, dry your tears, it is time to let you go, _

_One last kiss, before I go, dry your tears, it is time to let you go,_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

Some people wouldn't understand how it could be their song when it clearly said how a man was in love with someone but finding it difficult to let her go. But they understood.

Later that night, Nick and Cassie decided to meet at the beach for some alone time; time that wasn't spent around the Circle. They lay on a towel on the cold sand staring up at the clear sky and holding hands, they were silent as they listened to the water crash against the rocks, enjoying each others company, happy to be together once again, without the weight on Cassie's shoulders.

With Nick around, Cassie felt she could take on anything.

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Quotes are in italic and underlined.**

'I am no daughter of yours!' Cassie screamed at Black John who was standing in front of her in the bedroom of number thirteen.

_It was time to end it. Now._

'_Power of moon I have over thee, power of sun I have over thee'._

Diana walked in reciting. _'Power of stars I have over thee, power of planets I have over thee'._

Adam came next. _'Power of tides I have over thee, power of rain I have over thee'._

Deborah was behind him. _'Power of wind I have over thee'._

Nick stepped next to Cassie and grabbed her hand. _'Power of ice I have over thee'._

Laurel was next. _'Power of leaf I have over thee, power of root I have over thee'_

Melanie went to join the group. _'Power of rock I have over thee'._

The Henderson twins followed. _'Power of thunder I have over thee, power of lightening I have over thee'._

Suzan was right behind them. _'Power of dew I have over thee'._

Lastly Sean joined the coven. _'Power of blood I have over thee'._

But it wasn't enough, Black John straightened, the threat seemingly over.

_Seemingly._

'_Power of fire I have over thee, power of night I have over thee, power of darkness I have over thee'. _Faye joined, standing next to Sean.

_That did it._

Cassie asked everyone to give her their power as she pictured Black John's demise.

And then he was gone. Gone with a shrill scream of defeat.

Then they were falling. Falling. Pain. Black.

_**Nick POV**_

Nick groaned into the earth before pushing himself off of the ground rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around at the members of the circle coming to, Deborah was clutching her arm and wincing, he rarely ever saw his cousin wince, _'I think my arms broken'_, she whined, Laurel crawled over to Deborah to take a look.

'Everyone okay?' He asked the circle, they gave a mumble of an answer, all but one. The one person's voice that he wanted – needed to hear, the one person that meant everything to him.

'Cassie?' Nick called out to her, standing to search for his girl, 'Cassie?' He looked over to his right, finally seeing her; he relaxed and went over to her. 'Come on baby, we did it, you did it'. He knelt down by her unconscious body, and frowned at her neck, which was set at an awkward angle. Her neck was arched over something. The circle gathered around her body, all deeply worried about their new leader. Something was wrong.

'Cassie?' he asked in a shaking breath, he reached out a trembling hand and lightly touched her skin. Her skin was so cold. 'No', he refused to believe it. He lightly touched her pulse point. Nothing. 'No', he cried, tears slid down his cheeks. He grabbed Cassie's body like a lifeline. She had landed on a rock as she fell, it broke her neck. 'No', he sobbed. 'No! Cassie wake up! Come on baby, wake up! Don't you leave me!' He shook her, not accepting the fact.

The fact that Cassie Blake was dead.

**Don't hate me! And I am really sorry for the short chapter. I had this chapter written for weeks but I hadn't had the time to type it up. This was the last chapter, the epilogue should be up soon I promise. Hopefully Sunday, and then there will be a sequel so please author alert if you want to read the sequel.**

**Again please don't hate me... Review?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Epilogue and there will be a sequel.**

**Sorry about last chapter, it's the way I saw it ending however that is not the end and if you read this chapter you'll find out why.**

_One month later._

The Circle gathered around the grave, their new leader had tears streaking down her cheeks, she held on to her boyfriends hand, clinging to it like a lifeline; eventually he wrapped her up in his arms for comfort, not only for her but for him too.

The death of Amelia Blake took its toll on Cassie. It had taken its toll on everyone. The all blamed Black John. It was his fault obviously, who else would it be? He had taken away everything; he had been the cause of four deaths, nearly Cassie herself. Heck, it was Cassie herself. If it wasn't for the Circle, if it weren't for Nick, she would be in a casket next to her Grandmother and Mother. Cassie looked down at the burn on her inner wrist; the burn was in the shape of a leaf, the one she had gained that night.

That night had shaken the Circle; they had thought their leader; their best friend; their significant other; their sister.

_**Nick's POV **_

_Cassie Blake was dead._

_Nick felt empty; he couldn't even describe what he was feeling; just empty. He held on to her lifeless form, pulling her closer, her broken neck leaning at an awkward angle as he held her and sobbed into her collarbone. He rocked back and forth and cried. He didn't care that the others had seen him cry; had seen him show his weakness he just wanted Cassie back. He pulled back and screamed at the sky, 'bring her back! You took my parents and the only thing good in my life you took too now BRING HER BACK!' He was yelling now. He was yelling at the air, the water, the earth and fire. _

'_It's not her time, there has got to be a way', he mumbled mostly to himself, but the Circle heard and they all agreed._

_He looked around at the Circle and saw Adam's face; it was blank, as if he was just as empty as Nick. Nick realised that Adam had lost his so-called soulmate, he felt the same as Nick did right now._

'_We need to do something', he focused on Adam, who gave a look of determination and understanding to Nick. _

'_Let's do it'._

_The eleven coven members gathered in a circle around Cassie's body, they knelt around her and clasped hands to make a powerful joined Circle and begged nature to give her back._

_Each coven member said a line personal to them and Cassie, evoking the powers that be, in cracked, emotion-filled, determined voices. _

_Nick. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my lover, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Diana. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my sister, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Adam. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my soulmate, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Melanie. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my friend, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Doug. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my crush, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Chris. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my hero, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Laurel. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my confidante, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Suzan. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my Barbie doll, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Deborah. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my cousin-in-law, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Sean. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my idol, bring back Cassie Blake';_

_Faye. 'Fire, Air, Earth, Water, bring back my partner in crime, bring back Cassie Blake'._

_They went round in a circle again, repeating their pleas before chanting..._

'_Fire, Air, Earth, Water bring back our leader, bring back Cassie Blake'._

_Their voices rolled into one as they chanted through the spell over and over again. The wind picked up and swirled around them, picking up dirt, leaves and twigs going around and around their circle. Rain broke through the clouds and drenched them, yet the Circle would not stop their chanting. _

_Suddenly, Cassie's body was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. Her hair dangled along with her arms. _

_Everything stopped. The Circle stopped chanting and waited. Cassie lay in mid-air. Silently, a small leaf gently fell on her left wrist. It stayed there as the invisible force lay Cassie gently back on the ground._

_The leaf caught fire on her wrist and Cassie gasped in a gulp of air, coughing and spluttering at it._

_Cassie was back._

'_W...what happened?' Cassie sat up and coughed. Nick couldn't be happier and threw himself at her, knocking her to the ground. He kissed all over her face, holding on tight afraid he might lose her again._

'_You died Cassie, we brought you back'_

'_I...I what?' Cassie asked in disbelief and shock. But something else shocked her. _

_She stared at Nick not believing it. _

_She looked up at Adam in shock. The silver cord to Adam was gone._

_Instead a blood red cord attached Nick to Cassie._

_Adam frowned realising that he felt no pull towards Cassie._

'_Can you see it Nick?' Cassie asked_

'_See what?' he asked, still holding her._

_She looked down at his chest, gesturing for Nick to follow her gaze and he finally saw it. _

_The blood red cord. She was his soulmate._

_**Cassie POV**_

That was the only thing of that night that Cassie or Nick wanted to remember, the time where they became soulmates.

Melanie had said that the blood red cord was an unbreakable bond, it was the strongest, and could only be broken by death, and even then the other would follow them in death. They would feel the others pain, their happiness, everything.

The funeral ended and the Circle thanked everyone for coming. Cassie cried as she watched her Mother's casket get lowered into the already dug grave next to her Grandmother's. Amelia hadn't survived the shock of seeing Black John again and died just three days later.

Nick held her through all of it. Afterward he took her home.

Nick and Cassie now lived together at her Grandmother's home. Cassie couldn't bare to leave there but she was scared to be on her own. Nick offered to stay for a few days and ended up moving in within a couple of weeks. Nick and Cassie fell into routine and were comfortable for what they had together.

But Adam seemed different.

Adam was angry. And they couldn't tell why.

**Okay that was the last chapter. Sequel should be up soon. Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	18. Sequel

**Sequel is up, it's called Desire Kills.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
